


Unfinished Works

by theAuthentikTrash



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, NSFW, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAuthentikTrash/pseuds/theAuthentikTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I feel as if something isn't good enough, I won't trash it. I'm going to just post the unfinished work here. So enjoy the stories with no endings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Works

Arin slowly ran his hand up Dan’s thigh, moving his kimono to the side. He smiled when he felt that Danny was wearing absolutely nothing else.  
“Arin, will we be expecting any new animations any time soon?” Arin’s head shot up, his cheeks turning a vibrant pink.  
“I didn’t wanna spoil anything, but currently, along with Starbomb, I am working on a cartoon.” Arin smiled at the small girl standing at the mic. She smiled gratefully as the crowd cheered. The next question was for Barry, and Arin was happy. He tried paying attention, but could only focus on the soft skin of Danny’s inner thigh. He pulled his hand out from Dan’s kimono and opted for palming him over the silky fabric. Dan let out a high pitched whine that he could barely hear over the crowd. Next thing Arin knew, the panel was over and he was being pushed against a small bathroom wall, but not after Dan locked the door.  
“You fucking tease,” Dan whispered, grinding sloppily onto Arin. They both let out throaty moans. Dan nipped at Arin’s earlobe. “Bend over,” Arin obeyed, hoping to get screwed senseless. Although, he knew all too well what was going to happen as Dan slowly, and gently, pulled Arin’s jeans down, caressing his pale ass.  
“You know what’s about to happen, huh?” Danny softly says, pulling Arin’s hair to make him face Dan. Arin sighed, nodding. “What am I going to do to you, slut?” Arin shivered, loving the way he said that. “You’re going to spank me,” Arin whispered, shutting his eyes. Dan pulled Arin’s hair, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “How many?” He asked.  
“Five, and if you’re good for me, maybe I’ll let you come afterwards.” Arin whimpered, his cock throbbing below him. He nodded, bracing himself over the sink. Danny’s hand came down in a hard, loud smack across Arin’s ass cheek. Arin yelped out, quickly covering his mouth. Hit after hit came down and Arin tried to ignore the searing hot pain he felt on his ass. He finally let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Danny started to gently rub his ass.  
“You okay, hun?” Arin nodded, breathing heavily. Danny leaned down, kissing his cheek. “Gonna make you feel so fuckin’ good since you’ve been amazing for me,”


End file.
